Red Moon Cafe
by Lady-Pyrien
Summary: "What are you doing?" I looked up into violet eyes. "Oh, me?" I smiled softly, but those who knew me, knew the smile was nothing more than trouble, "I was just cleaning up your things, Hi-chan, or should I say, Jerk…I know your secret Hidan…" Discontinued, sorry
1. I Know Your Secret

WARNING:: This story is PURE crack.

There is cursing, compliments to Hidan.

There is Crossdressing, basically crossdressing inspired this lovely little mess.

There is slight OOCness, but only at certain parts, the rest IS canon personality, well...as well as I can write it . lol

Read at you own discretion. Which...I think you should because this is going to be humorous lol

* * *

><p><strong>Red Moon Cafe<strong>

**Chapter One: I know Your Secret**

"Red Moon Café?" I raised my eyebrow at my best friend.

The blonde girl nodded, "It's all Temari could talk about." she squealed, "All the servers are actually guys dressed as girls in maid uniforms! She said they were so cute!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Just the thought of seeing some poor guy in a skirt made me want to gag. The café itself was nicely decorated and had a 'cute' feel to it. A woman, I hoped, with blue hair walked up. She smiled and opened her arms in a welcoming way. "Welcome to the Red Moon Café, where you'll be served by the cutest men in all of the world!"

Ino giggled wildly and asked for a seat near a window. The woman nodded and took us to a nice booth near the back of the café. She introduced herself as the café's owner, Konan, and told us our server would be right with us.

"So?" my blue eyed friend grinned. I stared back with blank ones.

"So what?"

"Ugh," she leaned back, "You're such a downer! What do you think of the café? I like it here! So cute and I can't wait to see our server…" sure enough, as she spoke those words a person came to our table. The face was definitely male structured, but the hair and clothes said otherwise.

He had cute reading glasses on the end of his nose. Long silver hair cascaded down his back, which was tied up into a pony tail. His maid uniform was black with white lace edges. The apron he wore was a crimson red color.

Anger rolled off of him in waves as he was forced to lean down in a very…cute and suggestive manner…and ask…in a cute, higher pitched voice…what we would like to drink.

"Oh! So cute!" Ino spouted, "I'll take a diet coke, a lot of ice, please."

He turned to me and his light violet eyes met mine, "And you?" I tried not to giggle at his tone of voice.

"I will just take hot tea, um…green tea, please…"

He nodded and popped his hip to the side as he took down the order, "I'll be right back then…"

"OH! Look, there's another one!" my exuberant best friend yelped. She pointed to the other side of the café, where a…guy…with hime style curled blonde hair walked out with a tray of desserts. His hair was decorated with a small lace band, placed right on top of the mass of curls. He had startling blue eyes. His dress was a blue and beige mix, with a white apron. The apron was decorated in little colorful firework explosions.

"Wow," I laughed, "what possessed these guys to do this to themselves?" I watched another man in a black and blue dress hop lightly to his table. His hair was pulled into twin pony tails.

"I don't know, but I'm glad they do…" she then proceeded to take advantage of the raven haired one's short dress. "Gods, he has sexy legs…"

"You're such a pig…" I laughed.

She shot a glare at me, "Shut up forehead-"

"Here's your drinks," the odd male voice, attempting a female tone, popped up. The long silver hair brushed against my arm as he bent over. It was fake, a wig.

Did that mean that all these boys were hiding their real selves under the wigs and dresses?

"So, my lovely, do you have a name that goes with that cute face?" Ino giggled.

The boy looked even more irritated than before, "You can call me Hi-chan…" I giggled lightly, sending him into more of an anger mood.

"My shift, is over now, so anything else can be left to your new server…Dei-chan…" he growled, losing his feminine voice. He walked off towards the back room labeled for employees only.

The blue haired woman, Konan, rushed in after him and after a few minutes, he came back out even more disgruntled.

"See?" I said, "He obviously hates his job…so why does he still dress like this and make a fool of himself?"

Ino shrugged and sipped her soda. Hi-chan walked back up to the table, "It seems as though I'm stuck until you two leave…"

Kind of rude, but I didn't blame him. He asked if we were ready for our lunch, and Ino nodded, giving the menu one more look.

"Yeah, I think I'll take the house salad…what about you forehead?" she handed her menu to the angry waiter.

I sighed giving the menu a good raking, " I don't know…what do you think is good, Hi-chan?"

"I dunno…the fucking salad is good…I guess…" I was startled at his use of foul language.

"Ok…I guess I'll take that then…" he snatched my menu and stormed off with the orders. I shook my head.

"What an ass…" I sighed.

A little bit of small talk later, he dropped two plates of leafy lettuce and various other veggies. "Enjoy the damn meal…"

Konan walked up, "I'm sorry, he's new here and…well is still trying to make his work ego better…"

I nodded, "Why is he working here then. I mean…if he hates it so much?"

She smiled, "He's trying to finish school…needed the money, and since he was a personal friend of mine, I could give him the job…"

Looking back towards the man in the long haired wig, I sighed, "I see…"

The salad was pretty good, in fact, I'd say it was the best salad I'd had in the longest time. Ino agreed with me, and continued to coo over how cute the waiter who had started his shift was. He was wearing a frilly crimson red gown, with spiked hair to match. He also wore reading glasses and frilled cuffs on his wrists.

"Ino, these guys have it hard enough cross-dressing for a living, without you cooing over how 'cute' and 'adorable' they look in their dresses."

She stuck her tongue out at me and turned back to the waiters. Hi-chan came back our way with a dessert samples cart. He seemed to have calmed down some, and sighed, "Is there a dessert you would like to try?"

Ino squealed, "Oh, I really shouldn't!"

I rolled my eyes and looked at the cart. There were about a dozen little plates, each had its own fork with a bite of some type of cake, pie or tart. I scanned over them and saw a cherry cheesecake bite that looked absolutely delicious. I bit my lip, "That cherry cheesecake…can I try it, please?"

He nodded and grabbed the small plate. I thought he was going to hand it to me, but instead he set it down, grabbed the fork and gently grabbed my chin. He lifted it and met my gaze with his piercing violet eyes. The fork was placed at my lips and slowly slid in. I closed my lips around the bite and he slid the fork away.

"Is it good?" he whispered.

I felt my face go red, "I-I…" Ino laughed, "I'll try one of everything!" I jumped up and pushed passed the maid-dressed man and into the bathroom. I splashed water on my face and shook my head clear. That had never happened to me before, not even that one time I danced with my high school crush, Sasuke, at the spring fling.

I dried my face and walked back to the table where Ino had already paid for the meal, "Come on spaz, let's go ahead and get back the campus…"

"O-ok." I walked out with her into the streets. The second semester of our second year at college was starting the next day, and both of us were going to need all the rest we could get.

"Oh, gods!" I grabbed my bag and phone, before running out the dorm room door. I had over slept and now was running utterly late to my first class of the day. The English professor was surely NOT going to be a happy camper if I showed up to his class too late.

I looked down at my phone and yelped. Only five more minutes until class started, and it was all the way on the other side of campus.

Suddenly, I found myself slam into something hard, knocking me back against the ground. I gasped and felt pain in my backside. I looked up and saw a very angry man standing above me.

He had silvery hair that was slicked back against his head, and his shirt was unbuttoned half way, revealing a small rosary.

"Watch where you're fucking going, bitch!" he yelled. I glared. The man he was standing with, a dark skinned tall guy, with dark brown hair. He had stitches tattooed all over the visible parts of his body, including from the corners of his mouth up through his cheeks. They disappeared behind his hair.

This man sighed, "It was an accident."

"So!" he snapped, "She should watch where she's fucking going. Shit like that's going to get her ass kicked, if not by me then some other un-fucking-fortunate person who has to come across her!"

I stood and dusted off my shorts, "Why don't you get the hell out of my way and stop being a jerk. You didn't have to be standing right here in the middle of the path!"

He just rolled his eyes, "Shut the fuck up, you're giving me a headache."

I growled and was about to go off on him, but the dark skinned man shook his head, "We should get to class…" The jerk nodded and walked off, leaving me to gather the things I had dropped and run to class fuming.

The professor hadn't said a word about my being late, because even he could feel the anger that I shot every where I looked.

I had finally calmed down by the end of my second class, and was heading into the courtyard to meet Ino, Hinata and maybe Temari, is she was out of her chemistry course yet.

Sure enough, Ino stood beside the fountain with my lavender eyed friend. Temari wasn't there yet, but I figured she would be soon. The purple loving blonde was giggling to Hinata about the café and I groaned.

"Hey, pig, can't you just drop that place?" I muttered.

She only laughed, "You're just mad because a man in a skirt spoon…I mean…fork fed you!"

I growled, "I don't care about that!" I felt my face burn red, "I only hate that they are subjected to that kind of thing, you know. They are forced to wear skirts and wigs and such…"

"What the fuck is this shit?" my skin crawled and I felt my anger renew. That voice. Why did HE have to show up?

Slowly, I counted to ten and turned to meet the silver haired man from earlier. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and there were three people with him. One was the man that had been with him, the other two were a blonde, with his hair pulled up with a bunch resting over his left eye. The other was a crimson haired guy, with chocolate uncaring eyes.

"I beg your pardon, jerk?" I asked. His cheek twitched as he stepped closer.

"This spot belongs to me and my buddies, we've been sitting her since our freshman year here and it's not about to fucking change now because some bitch decided to sit here." he tilted his head.

"Maybe it's time for a change." I gritted my teeth, "And this is where I want to sit. I'm not moving."

"Neither am I, bitch." he leaned forward, menacingly. He may have been taller than me, but I wasn't afraid to take him down.

I felt Ino's hand on my shoulder, pulling me back. I saw the tall, dark skinned man did the same to the jerk.

"Hidan, knock it off." he growled.

"Sakura, come on…we'll just find a new spot…" Ino sighed.

"NO!" we yelled in unison. He turned to me and took another step closer. I stepped, too, like hell he was going to win this war.

Temari walked up and sighed, "Sasori, get him off Sakura now before I kill all of you…"

The red head looked up, "Hello Temari." then he walked over to Hidan, "Hey, ass face, leave the girl alone now. This is boring."

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Danna's right, un." the silver haired man groaned.

"Pansy ass fucks…" the small group walked off, but not before Hidan told me that this wasn't over with.

"What the fuck!" I yelled sitting down on the side of the fountain, "Who the hell does he think he is coming over here and telling me to leave? I was here first!"

"Do you know him or something?" Hinata muttered quietly.

I snorted, "Hardly, but the ass was standing in the middle of the walk way and I bumped into him by accident. He starts cussing me out and telling me to watch myself!"

Ino laughed and I sent her a glare full of daggers. She bit her lip and started doodling on her notebook.

Later that afternoon, Temari offered to treat us to something to eat, in celebration of our successful day. We walked to the Red Moon, much to my chagrin.

Inside, Konan led us to one of Temari's usual tables. The curly haired blonde waiter walked up and handed us the menus, "Can I start you guys off with something to drink, un?"

Though his voice was supposed to be higher pitched, I couldn't help but find it familiar. I didn't have much time to think about it.

"Hey, Dei-chan, I'll take my usual," Temari smiled. Ino ordered a diet coke and Hinata, green tea.

"I…uh…the same as Hinata, I guess…" I muttered. Ino sighed heavily and looked at me with an annoyed expression.

"Girl, you've been in some weird funk all day," she yawned, "You're bringing everyone else down…"

Chuckling lightly, "Sorry, I guess I'm just a little tired from running around all day." Ino wasn't convinced.

"I mean, really, just because some guy pissed you off…" she glared, "doesn't mean you have to go and bring our happy down!"

"Shut up, pig!" I turned to Temari, "So, did you know those guys?"

She looked up, "Yeah, Sasori is my cousin, and Deidara is his best friend. They both hang out around Hidan, Kakuzu and a few other guys you haven't met." she thanked Dei-chan, who brought our drinks.

"Oh," I sipped my tea, "I see."

Things had actually been pretty peaceful, this time around at the café. That it, until I heard a loud crash behind me. I also felt a wave of ice hit me. I was soaked. I turned to see Hi-chan. His violet eyes full of shock.

"Damn it…" I muttered standing up. I shivered. Hi-chan apologized quickly and grabbed the fallen mess and went back to the kitchen.

The raven haired waiter walked up, his black and blue dress flouncing behind him, "Here, let's get you into some dry clothes…"

I nodded and followed him to the 'employees only' room. He handed me a small bundle, "These are Konan-sama's, but they should fit you well enough. I'm Ita-chan. Don't be afraid to call for me if you need help…" he shut the door behind him and went back to tending to his customers.

I sighed and peeled away the sopping wet clothing. This had to be the icing on top of the crap cake that was my day. A blast of cold air hit my body and sent violent shivers down my body. Maybe the new clothes would make me warm again. I grabbed them.

He had to be kidding, right? Seriously? The outfit consisted of a short blue dress with a white rose pattern spread across it. How was this…cloth…supposed to make me warm again? Ugh! It was better than nothing though…

I slipped in on and felt my cheeks burn red. It didn't cover much at all. I sighed and bent down to pick up my wet shirt, but my eyes caught a couple of bags. Each was emblazoned with the initials of the workers.

There was one with a D, Dei-chan…S…I don't think I've met him yet…I for Ita-chan…and H…for the long silver haired waiter that spilled those drinks all over me. I grabbed the bag and studied it. There was nothing special about it. I was always taught not to peek into other's things, because it was their privacy, but this was a once in a life time opportunity!

I slowly gripped the zipper and bit my lip. Swallowing hard, I pulled it open. There was a few text books inside, as well as a couple of notebooks. I grabbed the first notebook and looked at the cover. It was red with little circles drawn all over it. There was a triangle in each one. I had seen this symbol before…

I opened the paper book and inside was a bunch of random drawings, but those weren't what caught my eyes. Inside the cover was the name of the owner of the book. I felt both a mixture of pure joy and shock inside. This was too good to be true!

"What the hell are you doing?" I looked up into the eyes of Hi-chan.

"Oh, me?" I smiled softly, but those who knew me, knew the smile was nothing more than trouble, "I was just cleaning up your things, _Hi-chan,_ or should I say, Jerk…I know your secret Hidan…"

Revenge was going to be so sweet, I giggled softly.

* * *

><p>SOOOO? lol you guys mad that I dressed the akatsuki in frilly dresses? You shouldn't, I've seen drawings FAR worse . lol<p>

I actually watched an episode of Taboo for the inspiration. It showed a cafe staffed only by men who wear female outfits, wigs, heels and lace stockings and all. They act cute and it's really popular with young girls of Japan.

You'd think this would be weird for guys to work in places like this, but they said that When they had an open spot, nearly a hundred guys flooded to the shop to apply!

amazing, ne?

Anyways, please review!

Lady Pyrien


	2. And I Know How I'm Going to Use It

HEY~ OK, so I'd like to thank my reviewers ^_^ and my alerters and favortiers! you guys are awesome ^_^ I'm glad you liked the first chapter! So here is the second one!

Please read and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Red Moon Cafe<strong>

**Chapter Two: I Know How I'm Going to Use It**

"What do you want?" I only smiled and remained silent. I could see the sweat beading on his forehead.

Standing, I tilted me head, "I'll think about what I want in return for keeping this little secret for you," revenge idea already pulsing around my head, "Oh, and I'm guessing that the red head and blonde out there are the two with you earlier on campus?" I pushed passed him and walked gently back to my table.

Ino looked up and squealed, "It's too cute! You look like you belong in this café!"

I sent her a death glare, "Are you saying I look like a man dressed as a woman?" I really hated my best friend sometimes. She could be so annoying and obnoxious. She had the tendencies to piss me off, too.

Dei-chan walked up and had their orders with them. He set a plate with a club sandwich on it. I looked up at him with an odd look.

"Oh, I ordered for you," Temari grinned, "It's one of my favorites, so I figured you'd like it." I nodded and thanked her.

I sunk my teeth into the chicken breast club and it was an explosion of flavor. It was delicious! Maybe, despite the certain silver haired annoyance, I would be able to actually come back and enjoy the café more often. Light conversation filled our table while we enjoyed the clubs, salads and soups.

I was right in the middle of talking to Hinata about her philosophy class when I felt a hand grip my shoulder. My eyes darted up to meet Hidan's, well Hi-chan's.

"What do you want?" annoyance filled my voice.

"We need to talk, right now," he whispered. His eyes were filled with desperation, and anger, of course. Sighing, I stood and excused myself from the table.

We walked to a quiet corner in the back of the room. Hidan grabbed my shoulders, "You can't tell anyone who I am, I fucking mean it, bitch!"

Scowling, I pulled away, "Calling me bitch isn't helping, you know…"

A sigh escaped his lips, "Fine, then I'll just have to kill your ass."

"Not before I manage to text Ino," I pulled out the phone and already had the revealing information typed neatly across the screen, my finger on send. "Don't think I won't either. If you knew that girl at all, you'd know she is the biggest gossip. Nothing gets passed her without going to twenty other people, who she makes sure will tell another thirty each.

"She doesn't mess around when it comes to ruining reputations," I winked.

His eyes widened and he growled, "I'll fucking torture you ass and make it slow and fucking painful!" his voice was at a dark whisper.

I only grinned in return, "How about this, you become my personal slave, do _everything_ I say, and I'll keep the secret in return. If you fail to do my bidding, well, let's just say I'll tell everyone your secret." something twisted deep inside me. This was terribly wrong to blackmail the guy, but the darker part of myself, the one I like to call inner Sakura, was screaming for the black mail. She was the one who caused most of my troubles as a child. You probably think I'm crazy or schizophrenic, but I know she's just a part of who I am, created by my mind when my mother pressured me to be a perfect angel when I was younger. Inner Sakura had been my only friend then, but when I met Ino, she became dormant.

It was surprising to see her presence creeping its way back into my subconscious. I kind of missed the strange crazy thoughts and psycho-ness.

His face twisted and I could tell he was fighting himself. He obviously did not want to become subservient to me, but also didn't want people to know how he paid his way through college. I kind of felt bad, but then again I heard the screaming in the back of my head. She yelled and threw a fit about hoe rudely I had been treated earlier that day and how he spilled a few drinks down my shirt, forcing me into this thing Konan called a dress.

"I'm waiting," I sighed, "because if you don't make your choice, I'll make it for you, and since my only option is to tell, well… you can see what kind of predicament I'm in, can't you?"

"You know could just not fucking tell…" his eyes met mine in a fiery rage. I returned it.

"But what would I get out of that, huh?" I started to walk back to my table, when his strong hand grabbed my arm. My eyes met his again, this time his fire had died down.

"I'll do it," he sighed, "Anything but really fucking embarrassing shit, and anything that goes against my religion."

He was religious? That was surprising, with the mouth he had. "Religion?"

"It's none of your damned business!" he snapped.

I shrugged, "Quit being an ass hole, or I will tell."

Konan called out for him. Apparently his table had new customers that needed tending to.

"Don't tell, I mean it." he rushed off to do his job. Shrugging, I went back to my table.

"What was that about?" Temari raised her eyebrow. Ino and Hinata also leaned in to hear.

"He wanted to ask how the service was and compliment me on my dress…" I sipped my, now cold, tea.

They turned back to their meals, not entirely convinced, but I guess they weren't going to push it.

000000000

The night before, I had set my alarm twice, to make sure I would sleep in. it had worked miracles, and I was soon out the door, with plenty of time to walk and enjoy the day. The sky was a beautiful blue and the cloud perfect and fluffy. There was a warm breeze in the air, that wrapped around me and made me feel all fuzzy inside.

"I don't know what I'm going to fucking do!" of course. He just had to be part of my, would be, nice morning. I was about to walk around the corner, but Inner whispered for me to eavesdrop, so I did.

I stood there listening.

"I mean, I can't believe she found out! Of all the people!" he kicked the wall, "If she tells, I'm totally screwed!" guilt filled me. I was about to walk out and promise not to tell for nothing in return. I stepped out and went to tap hi shoulder.

"I mean, I knew she was a fucking bitch, but this! Makes me wish I had spit in her drink!" I pulled my hand back and suddenly the anger flowed. Kakuzu raised his brow and smirked.

"And if she knew you were talking about her like this?" he chuckled, "Aren't you afraid she'll tell?"

"Fuck no! I'm not afraid of that pink bitch!" he crossed his arms and turned, his violet eyes meeting mine.

"You're not? Then you wouldn't mind I told everyone your little secret?" I pulled out my phone and typed in the text. He grabbed the phone and deleted what I had written.

"Don't do that!"

"Then carry my bag and books to my next class." I held out the small pile of notebooks. He stared at me like I was an alien before reluctantly grabbing the stack.

"Where to?" he sighed. I pointed to the west building and that's where we headed.

A silence fell over us as we walked, but it wasn't uncomfortable for me.

"How long you plan on fucking holding this over my head?" Hidan suddenly asked. I tuned to see him staring ahead with an irritated expression.

I didn't really know, "I dunno, probably until I get bored with you or feel I've exacted my full revenge…"

"Revenge!" he yelled, "What the hell did I fucking do to you!" I laughed softly.

"Well, I do recall you yelling at me over a pure accident. I didn't mean to bump into you, but it's not like you cared too much, so you yelled at me." I giggled, "then you spilled ice cold drinks down my shirt, forcing me to wear that stupidly short dress of Konan's. You owe me a lot, so you better get used to this, because I was fully embarrassed about those drinks, and my butt was bruised lightly from falling. Not to mention being a complete ass when we had sat there first."

"That wasn't my fault! And Deidara tripped me! And we sit there everyday!" I grinned.

"So, it is Deidara!" he slapped his forehead with his freehand, "Is the other one Sasori?"

He nodded, "Please," he cringed using the words, "Don't tell anyone about them either…"

I nodded, "Well, of course not! They have never done anything to me! I wouldn't dream of hurting them when they are innocent."

Hidan was officially pissed off, "You're a psycho bitch…" I grinned.

0000

Lunch time! I hurried to meet Ino at the fountain. When I got there, I was surprised to see Temari already there…talking to her cousin, Sasori. The group of guys was there, too. I growled lowly and sat down beside Hinata. The lavender eyed girl turned to me, "Guess what Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"TenTen is coming to visit this weekend," I smiled wide. TenTen was a good friend of ours who went to china for the next few years to study there. She was smart and funny and really a fun person to be around. I missed her a lot, so this was great!

"What time?" I asked, Hinata pulled out her pocket calendar and pointed to Thursday, "Thursday at four."

I nodded. Noises erupted from my stomach, and I blushed lightly. 'Hmm…' giggling, I looked over at the boys I had been trying so hard to ignore. Now was better than ever to test my new found powers.

"Oh, Hidan…" I called. His violet eyes met my green ones and he glared.

"What?" his voice was strained, most likely from trying not to cuss me out. I laughed.

"I'm hungry, go get me food now." I received many odd looks from both his friends and mine. Ino would be demanding an explanation soon and I'm sure if the boys were giving me looks, too, they didn't know what I knew about them. Kakuzu was the only one to smirk and give Hidan a look. The white haired man glared daggers.

"Why the hell can't you go fucking get it?" he snapped, "You're legs aren't broken!"

"Yeah, but I'm so tired of walking and I'm hungry…I need some food…" I smirked, when he walked up to me and narrowed his eyes.

"Go get it your damn self!"

"But Hi-chan," I whispered, "Food will keep me from talking so much…talking about a certain somebody and his secret identity…" if it was possible to kill with a single glance, I would have been wiped from existence, from my family's, friend's and anyone else's memories and my soul would have been disintegrated. Hidan was beyond angry.

He grabbed his back pack and walked off, not even bothering to ask what I wanted. I shrugged and sat back down, ignoring the eyes watching me. As predicted, Ino grabbed me by the shoulder and made sure my attention was on her.

"What THE HELL just happened? Yesterday you two were ready to kill each other, today you've got him running around like your personal lap dog!" her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I guess we came to a mutual understanding…" I giggled. Yeah, I understood that he was a girly boy at work and he understood that I would tell if he didn't do exactly as I said.

The blonde frowned, "You're not telling me something…what is it?" her voice was growing louder and more desperate. That was something you could always count on with Ino Yamanaka. If she felt even the slightest bit out of the loop, she would have your head until you gave up what she wanted to know. Senior year, TenTen learned this the hard way when she hid her true relationship with Hinata's cousin from us. Ino had TenTen begging for forgiveness by the end of the first day.

The blonde gossip was ruthless and nosy and wasn't afraid to destroy a reputation at the drop of a pen. It was a power that was to be feared.

Ino sat back and gave me an odd look when I refused to tell her anything. I knew hell was going to come. Maybe this whole thing wasn't worth it. I should just let Hidan go and be merry in his skirt and lacey panties.

But then again, I was already having fun with this 'slave' thing, but carrying my stuff and getting me food was not quite enough. I needed to kick it up a notch.

Hidan came back into view with a few things from a vending machine and dropped them in my lap, "There you go, bitch, now leave me the fuck alone…"

I pouted, "Now, now Hidan, calling me a bitch makes me upset, and I tend to get out of control when angry. I can't control what I say when angry…" my eyes met his with fake tears, courtesy of four years of drama in high school, "I'd prefer you called me Saku-sama, or Cherry-sama…something not hurtful, like bitch…"

Hidan growled out a low and furious, "Ok…Cherry-sama…" he sat down and I giggled at the vein that was popped on his forehead. This was beginning to be too much fun. This was going to be the best time of my life!

0000

TenTen had fun on her weekend here. We took her to the amusement park that we all used to go to when we were in high school. The day had been great, up until who know who ran into me at the concession stand. He tried to run away, but I suddenly felt faint, and needed to be carried back to the group. He reluctantly agreed and I made his life hell the entire way. I was up on his shoulders and "very unbalanced".

At one point, he almost dropped me, so I had to hold onto his hair for support. This sent the silver haired man into a rage fit. I only laughed and enjoyed the rest of the ride.

I yawned from my perch on top of Hidan's shoulders. We had been searching for about half an hour for Ino and the others, and I hadn't seen them where they promised to be. "Ugh!" I knocked my fingers against Hidan's head, "Just head towards the Super Coaster…"

"You know, I have friends I wanted to fucking hang out with today," he groaned. I sighed. He was right. I had just stolen him right off the streets.

"But I haven't found my friends yet, and you wouldn't leave me wandering around all by myself, would you?" my eyes teared up along with my little pouted lip.

"GAH!" I heard him mumbling about the 'stupid bitch'. It didn't bother me this time, though, I was too busy trying to find my friends. Still nothing.

The sun was bearing down on top of me, "You can let me down now…" I muttered wiping sweat from my forehead. He nodded and let me down. Once my feet touched the ground I looked around again. A long sigh escaped me and I grabbed Hidan's shirt and pulled him towards a line. If I was going to be here, I'd at least enjoy some rides, even if my friends had abandoned me.

"What the fuck?" he yelped as I dragged him into the line.

"Don't use that kind of language! This is a family oriented place," I groaned, readjusting my hair off my neck, "I'm sick of looking for them, so let's at least enjoy a ride or two…me and the girls were supposed to head out for ice cream at four, so I know I have three hours until then…"

He nodded, "Sure, but what about my damn friends, I mean, seriously, I was supposed to be riding some fucking roller coasters with them right now."

My cheek twitched, "I don't honestly care!" I felt bad instantly after, because he just turned away. Usually there was a fire there, ready to burn me back. "Uh…never mind…go ahead and go find your friends. I'm sure I'll run into Ino soon enough." I offered a small smile.

The man just looked at me with an odd look, "Cool, you're not such a heartless bitch after all." he walked off. I didn't watch him leave. I didn't even look up. The line moved a little and I took a step forward. A cold feeling came over me, and maybe it was just the fact that I was now alone wandering around the park, or at least standing in a line. All the people I knew were long gone somewhere off doing anything else.

"So you would miss me if I fucking left you standing here!" my eyes darted up and met the silver haired man's violet ones. My eyes narrowed.

"I would not!" I shouted, louder than necessary. He chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Then do tell, when the fuck were you all sad?" Hidan raised his eyebrow.

"I was NOT sad!"

"Your head was down."

"I was thinking about places Ino could be!"

"Uh huh, and I'm Lord Jashin," he rolled his eyes, "You practically had tears in your eyes and everything!" the man laughed.

I glared daggers and turned away, "I wouldn't miss you if you disappeared! I would rejoice! I would celebrate and throw a huge party!"

"But then who would carry your books in the morning," I felt his breath on my ear. It sent shivers down my spine. My head snapped in his direction and his face were only inches from mine. I could feel his hot breath on me. Blood rushed to my cheeks and I stepped back and turned to face forward. The line had moved, so I moved with it, chased by Hidan's laughter. Jerk.

The closer we got to the Super Coaster, the more my nerves began to shake. It hadn't seemed this scary ten feet back. I swallowed hard.

"Not afraid of a little roller coaster are you," Hidan whispered into my ear. I reached back and swatted him away.

"Of course I'm not!" I looked back at the racing carts and bit my lip.

It was finally our turn to climb in. my heart raced wildly as they helped me to strap in. the crossbar was brought across my lap. I bit my lip and swallowed hard again. I wasn't really afraid, but I had never really been on a roller coaster before. I wasn't interested in them, but I wasn't going to back out in front of Hidan, no way!

My knuckles were turning white from gripping the bar so tightly. I barely heard Hidan laughing beside me, "You sure you're not afraid of this damn thing?"

I glared daggers, "Of course not…" I sighed, "This just happens to be the first roller coaster I've ever been on…"

The things began to move on the tracks, sending me into another lip biting fit. He looked at me like I was crazy and went into his own fit, one of laughter.

"It's not funny!" I groaned as the coaster reached the peak. My eyes shut tightly. I felt a strong hand on my face, the thumb rubbed against my eyes softly, "Don't close your eyes. It takes all the fun out of the fall."

I opened my eyes, just as the coaster tipped over the edge. All the adrenaline in my body released at that very moment. My stomach leapt up, my heart fell and I let a scream loose. I didn't even hear the screaming I made. Maybe I wasn't really screaming? I could hear Hidan laughing like crazy beside me. What was wrong with that man? I couldn't hold the bar any longer and was forced to let go, but instead I gripped something much easier to hold onto.

I don't care what Hidan told me, I shut my eyes. The coaster whipped me around, side to side, and I think at one point I was upside down, but not being able to see it helped me. Finally, I felt the contraption slow down to a crawl and then it stopped.

My eyes refused to open and I refused to let go of my anchor. My body was racked with shivers and shakes brought on from the adrenaline.

"Um…" I heard Hidan clear his voice. Slowly, I forced my eyes open and up to meet his. Apparently my safe hold, my so called anchor, had been his arm. Something he obviously wanted back. I let go quickly.

"S-sorry…" shakily, I removed myself from the cart. I stumbled to a railing and leaned against it. My head was spinning and I felt like I was going to pass out.

Hidan was laughing too hard to be of any use to me, so I scowled and started stumbling to find somewhere to sit. There were no benches around. What kind of park didn't have benches? I sighed and found the nearest photo booth. Opened the curtain and sat down and leaned against the wall.

I gently shut my eyes and started to enjoy the peaceful feeling I was finally getting after my horrible ordeal with the roller coaster. It didn't last long of course. Hidan suddenly jumped in and began pushing passed me to sit down.

"Why didn't you ask for me just scoot over!" I growled at him interrupting my peaceful moment, but was peace even possible with this psycho around? I was beginning to believe that the whole owning him thing was not worth it.

"Please choose photo border," I didn't hear this as Hidan kicked me when I stood and my butt pressed against a button.

FLASH!

My eyes darted to the screen, where the picture it had just snapped was displayed. It showed me with my mouth wide open yelling at Hidan, who just smiled smugly. My butt was taking up most of the picture. I turned to the man, who sat grinning.

"SO THIS WAS WHAT YOU WERE UP TO?" I screeched lunging for him.

FLASH!

"I wanted pictures of that god awful hair you have! It's fucking all over the damn place!" he fell into a fit of laughter at my misery. I turned to the camera and saw my image on the screen. Sure enough, my hair was wind blown all over in a mess of twists and tangles.

"You shit faced ASS!" I yelled.

FLASH!

This one pissed me off. Hidan decided to make a suggestive pose with his hands. This sent me over the edge and I tackled him in the tiny booth. He wrestled back, so I bit his arm. He yelped and pushed me, but slipped back himself. I lost my footing and fell into him.

FLASH!

The first thing I noticed was the pain in my forehead where I had hit it against his. The second thing I noticed was my lips were pressed flush against his. Violet eyes widened and stared into mine. I quickly pushed myself off him and scooted away.

"Thank you for choosing Insta-Snap, your pictures will be done soon, please wait."

My attention shot to the screen where a preview of the photo strip. I gasped and jumped out of the booth, only to find Ino standing there with Kakuzu standing over her shoulder. Deidara and Sasori were standing beside them, amused looks on their faces. Hinata was a terrible shade of red and Temari was laughing loudly.

Ino held up the set of pictures, "I like the last one best! Brings out the pretty of your eyes!" I snatched the photos and shoved them in my pocket.

"Shut up, pig!" I yelled, "It's not what you think! It was all that ass's fault!" Hidan's eyes widened. I launched a death glare at him, "Just leave me the fuck alone!"

Tears spilled over my cheeks as I ran to my car. I don't think I'd ever been this embarrassed before. My inner Sakura yelled and fumed, begged me to go back and embarrass him back. Tell everyone his dark secret, to tell them about his job as a male maid. I wanted to. I really did, but another part of me, my true conscience told me that it had been and accident and that he was probably trying to cheer me up or something. He was only being himself.

I unlocked the door to my small car and sat inside. I remained there until I felt sure I could drive. The drive home was filled with loud music, something to keep my mind off the stupid photo booth accident. There was no way I wanted to go back to the dorm and eventually have to face Ino and Hinata, my room mates. There was no where else to go, though.

For about an hour, I drove around town aimlessly, finally making the decision to stop by the Red Moon. Konan was cleaning booths, considering they had probably just closed. I wondered who served when three of their servers had just been at the amusement park an hour ago.

The blue haired woman looked up and smiled, "Oh, hello there!" I smiled back. She offered me a seat and I took it gladly. A comfortable silence fell over us as she grabbed two glasses of tea and set one in front of me. I sipped it and sighed softly, "This is really good…"

"Thank you," she whispered sipping her cup, "It's my own special blend." she grabbed a small leather pouch from her shirt and inside was a stack of paper squares. I watched in amazement as she quickly folded each paper into a perfect replica of some animal or bug. A few cranes were also scattered in her mix.

"You really like origami?" I asked as she worked on a paper butterfly. She nodded.

"It reminds me of an old friend." her voice was sad, yet her lips smiled. I felt a little bit of her pain when she spoke of this friend.

"I'm sorry…" I knew this friend was more than in another city or something, there had to be more. My curiosity burned, but I didn't push it.

"So, you know of our staff?" she suddenly brought me from my thoughts. I sighed and nodded.

"Hidan told me that you went digging through his bag…" I frowned lightly. I wasn't going to apologize, if that was what she was looking for.

"He was really upset when I told him about an opening here…but like I said, Hidan was a close friend of mine. Most people won't hire him because of the religion he believes in." she sipped her tea, before picking up her paper. "He worships a god named Jashin."

I heard Hidan say that name earlier, "Jashin?"

"Yes, god of death and pain and all that gory stuff," she shook her head, "Most people know about it and tend not to hire or help, because of that. Hidan was denied a scholarship into the college he is attending because of his religion. When he tried to get a job, he was also denied. I was the only one to take him in.

"As you can see, this isn't the kind of place he wanted to work, but the only one that would take him." she sipped, "Not many people understand him…me included. I believe the only one who does is Kakuzu-san, and they fight like cats and dogs all the time," she giggled.

I nodded, "SO if you don't mind me asking, why do the other three work here?"

Konan laughed lightly, "Sasori got into some trouble awhile back and I bailed him out, so he owes me this favor. Deidara didn't want him to have to do it alone. Itachi, well, Itachi wanted to go against his parents. They own a rather large company and he was supposed to take over it as soon as he turned twenty-five, but instead he disowned himself and openly works in my café.

"He's odd, but loving. I know why he did what he did, too. He has a younger brother, one who was always in his shadow. The boy tried and tried to be noticed, but no matter how hard he tried, Itachi was always better, Itachi gave it all up for that boy."

Itachi? That was the name of Sasuke's older brother. Could the two be one and the same?

I caught sight of the clock, and though I didn't have class the next day, I still had a campus curfew on Friday nights.

"Thank you for the tea, but I must get back to the dorms, else I be locked out and stuck in the streets all night," I chuckled.

She nodded, "Be careful, and OH!" she walked to a table and grabbed a small box, "Here, this was left for you, a little replacement for the shirt our café ruined."

Grabbing it, I nodded, "Thanks," I rushed out the door.

Out front, where I usually parked my car, I took the box and used my car key to cut the tape. Inside was a mess of fabric. It was a black dress with pink lace and red cherries along the bottom.

It looked expensive. I grabbed a small card that had been resting on top and read over it.

_Cherry-Bitch, sorry I ruined that shirt, but this would be better than that fucking crap anyway. So, yeah…wear it and shit. Hidan._

I smiled weakly and closed up the box, card and all. "You jerk…" I whispered before walking inside the dorm.

* * *

><p>SOOO? waht did ya think? You likey the little bit of fluff i threw in there? HOw are the characters? Too ooc? I need feedback guys ^_^<p>

I hope you liked it! ^_^

Lady Pyrien


End file.
